When bad things happen to good people
by Slacker Queen
Summary: *COMPLETE!!* What happens when a simple outting to the bank turns bad? Read and find out! :)
1. The one where two siblings take a little...

Title: When Bad Things Happen to Good People  
Author: Sammie P  
Rating: PG-13(?)  
Summary: This is AU. Randy thinks himself very lucky to have made it to the  
bank with seconds to spare before closing. However his luck is about to  
change..for the worse.  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Really...I don't. The only thing I have my name to is some lint in my pocket.   
A/N: No Beta=mistakes. All mistakes are MINE! You can't have them. They're  
mine..all mine!! MWAHAHAHAH!   
OASN(On a side note): This is my first HI fic. It's a WIP. And actually my first long fic also. Well longer then 2 pages anyway. Hope you ENJOY! RR if you like but it's not required.   
  
Many thanx to 'Pissed off Poet' for the title!! :)   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randy entered the kitchen from coming upstairs seemingly looking for something. "Hey Brad, you seen my keys?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Randy stared at his older brother in annoyance. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You just said you seen them."  
  
"Yeah I have seen them before, but not today."  
  
Randy just glared at Brad with an evil eye. If looks could kill, Brad would be dead ten times over. "Incredible, just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber," Randy mumbled under his breath as he left the room.  
  
On his way up stairs, he came across his little sister Katie. Katie was seven years old, with shoulder length brunette hair. She had greenish-gray eyes that were always full of mischief.  
  
"Hey Katie, do you know where my keys are?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Rolling his eyes he sighed. "Not you to. So, where are they?"  
  
"Hiding," she replied giggling.  
  
"Hiding where?"  
  
"If I told you, that would be cheating. Wana play hot and cold?"  
  
Sighing, he agreed to play her little game just so he could get his keys back sometime this decade.  
  
He headed upstairs and started the long search. After receiving many "getting colder's", he went back downstairs. Searching practically the whole area, he was about to give up when Katie informed him that he was getting warmer. He was near the basement door at this time and decided they were probably down there. Opening the door, he headed towards his room.  
  
"Gettin' hotter."  
  
Randy continued to descend the stairs until he reached the bottom.  
  
"Gettin' colder."  
  
"What? How can I be hot up there and cold down here?" Katie just grinned in response. Randy started to slowly ascend the stairs.  
  
"Gettin' warmer."  
  
Looking all over the steps, Randy tried to locate his keys.   
  
"You're HOT! Burning up!" Katie yelled in excitement.  
  
Looking up, down, left, right, Randy still couldn't see his keys. Ready to just give up, he asked Katie to give him a hint. She just pointed upwards.  
Looking up near the pipe that ran across the steps, Randy spotted his keys.  
"How'd you get them up there?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"Daddy helped me before he left," Katie replied with a huge grin.  
  
"Figures," Randy mumbled. "Well I gotta get going before the bank closes  
on me."  
  
"Can I come? Please? I'll be good." Katie asked while giving him her   
best innocent little girl look.   
  
"Alright. Come on, let's go."  
  
Heading back into the kitchen, they walked towards the garage. "Hey Brad, if anyone asks, I took Katie with me to the bank and store." Randy called   
over his shoulder.  
  
"Later."   
  
Just as Randy was about to open the door, Tim pulled it open from the other side.  
  
"Ahh. Oh...Dad. I'm taking Katie with me to the Bank. Then we're heading to the store."  
  
"Argh..argh," Tim grunted in response. "Found your keys, huh?"  
  
"Yes, after a long game of 'Hot and cold'," Randy responded with annoyance.  
  
Tim just gave Katie a low five and told them to have fun. "Drive safe!" He  
yelled as an after thought, but only because Randy always did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So...I know I said you didn't have to review..but since this is the first chapter...I was just wondering if I should continue with it or not. THANX! 


	2. The one where the Taylors recieve bad ne...

Disclaimers and other info can be found in part 1.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this part out! My internet went down and I couldn't get on, but I used the time to write so the next part should be out in a couple of days. Sorry! :( And Thanx for the reviews! It really does help get a person motivated! :) Enjoy!  
  
Part 2.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arriving at the bank, Randy pulled into a parking space and shut off the engine. He and Katie got out of the car. After making sure the doors were locked, they headed inside the bank. They made it to the bank just as it was about close. After much pleading and begging, the remaining clerk agreed to stay a couple minutes longer to help Randy. Turning around to exit the bank, they were greeted with by a frightening looking man holding a gun. Behind the man, Randy could see a knocked out security guard laying on the ground.  
  
"Everybody on the ground! Now!" He pointed the gun at everybody to show he wasn't joking. After everyone hit the ground, he demanded all the money out of the cash register. Randy and Katie were huddled together under the counter. While all this was going on, the manager in the back had yet to be noticed. He silently locked his office door and called 911.   
  
Back in the front, the frightened clerk was just putting the last of the money in the bag. Shaking with fear, she accidently dropped the bundle of money. The robber was getting really panicky and paranoid. Not having the patients to wait any longer, he grabbed the bag out of the unsuspecting clerk's hands. Turning around to leave, he was greeted with flashing lights. Not wanting to go to jail, he pointed the gun at Randy and Katie and told the police to back off or he would shoot them. The police tried to talk him into giving up, but they weren't very successful.   
  
The Robber was getting more fearful by the minute. He paced around the bank nervously. He didn't take his finger off the trigger in fear he would get caught off guard. The silence was becoming very eerie. Without warning the shrill ringing of the phone made everyone jump. The robber not prepared for sudden break in silence, accidently squeezed the triger. A shot rang out. The bank was once again silent, only to have it broken by Katie's shreak of horror.   
  
Turning her head towards Katie, the Clerk was shocked to see the picture in front of her. Randy was laying in a pool of blood with Katie hovering over him, her clothes becoming soaked in blood. Not thinking twice, she rushed over to them and tried to do something to stop the flow of blood. The blood was pouring out freely from a gaping hole in Randy's shoulder.   
  
In all this commotion, no body noticed that the police had barged in and was pointing their guns for him to drop his weapon. The robber, still shocked by what he did unknowningly turned his gun at the officers. The officers didn't think twice and pulled the triggers. The robber's body spasmed as each bullet found their mark. Cops swarmed the fallen body and kicked the gun away.   
  
Katie wouldn't stop crying and didn't dare leave her brother's side. The paramedics arrived and tried to work around her, but it just wasn't working out. The clerk realized she should do something and pried Katie from Randy and tried to soothe her.   
  
After the paramedics got Randy on the streatcher, they rushed off to the waiting ambulance. Meanwhile, another set of paramedics went to check up on Katie. Seeing as she was about to start hyperventalating, they gave her a mild sedative to help calm her down. They then loaded her into the second ambulance and took off after the first.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at home. Brad was still watching T.V. when the show was suddenly interrupted.  
  
~We interrupt your regular schedualed program to bring you a Special Report. Twenty minutes ago, The first National Bank was robbed. The Robber, a one Michael Sanderson, was shot and killed at the scene of the crime. Two people were taken to the hospital. One was seriously injured, the other we are not sure about yet.~~  
  
The reporter continued to go on about what happened at the bank and interviews with the survivours, and the officers still there. Brad was staring at the screen not believing his ears. Jill and Tim were in the kitchen talking, when they heard the report. Their faces showed that of shock and disbelief.   
  
Out of know where the phone began to ring, causing all three to jump. Jill quickly rushed over and answered. After talking to the other person, she slowly hung up the phone.   
  
"Jill, honey, what is it?" Tim asked his wife nervously, fearing he already knew the answer.  
  
"Randy and Katie..." Too shocked to continue she put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. Tim rushed to her side to offer what little comfort he could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Taylors arrived at Detroit General Hospital. They crowded around the front desk to get news on the kids. Randy was still in surgery and Katie was down the hall sleeping the sedative off. The secretary called over a nurse to show them to Katie's room. Jill pulled up a chair to sit next to Katie. She grabed her hand and started murmuring comforting words to her daughter. The rest of the family gathered around in the remaining chairs.   
  
Nearly an hour later a doctor walked into the room. Tim stood up and after shaking Jill awake greeted the doctor.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Taylor I'm Dr. Sanderson." Tim and Jill shook the doctors hand and asked how Randy was doing. "The surgery went well. We repaired the damage to his shoulder and given time and physical therapy he should have full use of it again. At the moment he is in ICU so the nurses and I can keep a good eye on him. One of you may go and see him for a couple of minutes if you like. Tomorrow afternoon he should be able to be moved into a private room so you can all visit at once whenever you wish."   
  
Tim told Jill to go ahead and see Randy. He knew how upset she was over this and he wanted to help ease her fear, so he figured what better way then to have her see for her own eyes that Randy was fine. After Dr. Sanderson and Jill left, Tim went and occupied the now vaccant chair by Katie's bed. Sitting there thinking of the days events, his eye lids slowly closed. Within minutes, Tim was fast asleep.  
  
TBC 


	3. The one where the young Taylor wakes up

A/N: To whomever said the bank part was short, yes I do realize it was...but this is the first time I ever wrote something like this..so bear with me...please?? :) Once again....THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Early the next morning, a soft moan escaped Katie's lips. Slowly her eyes started to open. Blinking a couple of times to clear the blurr, she looked around the room. Her dad was still asleep in the chair next to her bed. Mark was across the room on the couch also asleep. Brad, her mom, and Randy were no where in sight. The events of last night slowly came to her mind causing her to inhale sharply. She reached out to her dad and slowly tried to shake him awake.   
  
"Daddy? Daddy wake up." Slowly Tim started to come around. Finally realizing who was calling him, he quickly snapped awake.  
  
"Katie. Are you ok?" Tim gave Katie a hug and pressed the call nurse button.  
  
"I'm ok daddy. Just a little scared. Where's mommy?"  
  
"She's sitting with Randy. We'll go and see her as soon as you get cleared to leave, ok?"   
  
Just then the doctored walked in. After checking Katie over, he cleared her to be signed out. Tim went to go fill out the necessary paper work, while Katie busied herself with bugging Mark until he woke up.   
  
When Tim came back, Katie was laying on the couch laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes. "Alright you two, that's enough. Mark leave your sister alone. Here Katie, go and change your clothes and then we can leave." Katie left to the bathroom to quickly change and wash up some.   
  
"So, is she gonna be ok?" Mark asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah. Nurse said she will be just fine. We'll have to make sure she doesn't try to bottle everything up and all that, and she might need to see a child psychologist if things get real bad. Other then that she'll be fine though."   
  
"Good."  
  
The trio gathered up Katie's stuff and headed twords the elevators to go see Randy. On the way, the ran into Brad who was coming back from having breakfast outside of the hospital. Katie ran up to him and jumped into his arms.   
  
"Hey Kates. Glad to see you awake. Brought you something."  
  
"What!?" She grabed for the bag that Brad extended towards her. Inside was another bag that had a salad inside. Ever since she learned Randy didn't eat meat, she's been trying to take after him. Besides the breakfast, there was a stuffed, blue teddy bear, holding a heart.   
  
"Thank you Brad," Katie said while giving Brad a hug. Katie wanted a piggy back ride to Randy's room, so Brad got her on his back. The foursome continued to the elevators is silence.   
  
TBC....  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. But I thought this was a good ending to this chapter...so I used it. :) Hope you're enjoying! 


	4. The one where two brothers play cards

Disclaimers and such in first chapter!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the really long wait! Thanx for the Reviews!! Hope you enjoy! LaterZ!  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arriving on the 4th floor, the four headed down the hall to room 412. Jill wasn't in the room at the moment, so they were greeted by the machines and tubes that were hooked up to Randy. The four just stared in shocked silence. No one knew what to say or do.   
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Katie asked in a whisper not wanting to break the somber mood of the room.   
  
"He'll be fine sweetie. He just needs plenty of rest so he can heal. Don't worry, he'll get better." Tim didn't know who he was trying to convince more, Katie or himself.   
  
Brad walked over to the chair and turned around so Katie could slide off his back. She jumped off and put her bag on the chair. Walking over to Randy, she took her teddy bear and tucked it in next to him. Although Brad gave her the bear, she thought Randy needed it more at this point. Katie then crawled unto the chair and ate her salad on the table Mark brought over for her.   
  
"I'm going to go and find your mother. You boys stay here with your sister and brother. I'll be back shortly."  
  
"Ok dad," The boys replied simultaneously.  
  
"Can you bring me back a juice daddy?"  
  
"Yeah Katie, I will. You all behave now." With that Tim left and proceeded down the hall looking for Jill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After not finding her at the snack machines or waiting room, Tim decided to head towards the cafeteria. He nearly ran right into Jill as he turned a corner, but quickly stepped out of the way. Jill being startled, almost dropped her cup of coffee causing her to spill some.  
  
"Whoa, Jill, you alright?"  
  
Shaking the coffee from her hand and trying to wipe it off her clothes she replied, "Yeah. You just startled me some. Just be lucky the coffee wasn't that hot. How are the kids? Is Katie awake now?"   
  
"You're the one that should be lucky," he replied while helping her clean up. "Yeah the kids are ok and Katie is up. They're all sitting in with Randy right now. I just came looking for you to make sure you were ok."  
  
"I'm fine Tim. I wasn't the one that got shot or had to deal with the robbery."  
  
"Hey...hey. Calm down. I know. With everything that's going on, I just thought you might be a little stressed and I wanted to help. They're my kids to Jill. I'm worried to."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Tim. It's just...well, why did it have to happen to them? They're both good kids. They didn't deserve this."  
  
"I know. Don't worry, we'll all be there to help them through this. It'll be alright."  
  
Tim put his arm around Jill's shoulder. She layed her head against him as they walked back to Randy's room in silence. Both were off in their own thoughts, hoping it all does turn out ok in the end.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Randy's room, Katie was curled up on the chair asleep. Brad and Mark were silently playing a game of cards.   
  
"Goldfish," Mark whispered. "You got any 9's?"  
  
"Dang. Here." Brad passed over his card to Mark.   
  
"I win again," Mark declared with a smug smile.   
  
"It's just stupid kids game anyway." Brad shrugged it off, although, mentally he was kicking himself for losing to his younger brother at such an easy game. Just then Jill and Tim entered the room whilst being in the middle of a conversation.   
  
"...talk to her soon. Randy also, when he gets well enough. We don't want them to keep all this inside, it could lead to serious trama."  
  
"Don't worry Jill, like I said we'll work this all out. In the meantime, lets just worry about Randy getting better and we can talk to Katie when she wakes up," Tim saying this last part upon seeing Katie curled up in the chair.  
  
"Oh, my poor babies." Jill headed over to Katie and carefully sat down not wanting to disturb her. Using her hand, she brushed away stray hairs off Katie's face.   
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm ok, but I'm thirsty. Did you bring my juice daddy?"  
  
"Oops. Sorry, I kinda forgot."   
  
"Well, come on Katie. We'll take you to the cafeteria to get one." Jill and Katie got off the chair and proceeded to the door. Jill stopped to turn around and call out to Tim.   
  
"What?"  
  
"We're gonna take Katie to get some juice."  
  
"Both of us? What for?"  
  
"Yes Tim, both of us. You know why."   
  
She look at Tim and tried to get him to understand. Tim finally realized it was to help with talking to Katie, and told the boys to behave and if Randy woke up to call the nurse. Even through the not so subtle actions, Mark and Brad knew what they were going to be up to.   
  
"So, Mark. Wanna play some poker?"   
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll explain it to ya. What are big brothers for, right?" Brad replied with a slight smirk on his face. It was time for a little revenge for the all those Goldfish games earlier.   
  
TBC...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Don't worry...Randy will be waking up in the next chapter! 


	5. The one where Randy decides to wake up

Hey peeps!! I am soo sorry for the really long wait!! I couldn't think of how to start this chapter, so I decided on doing it in Randy's POV. That's why it's so short...which I am also sorry about! Thanx for the Reviews! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Randy's POV  
  
  
I knew something wasn't right even before I opened my eyes. After being nearly blinded by the sudden brightness of the room, I decided the quick approach wasn't such a wise idea. This time opening my eyes slowly and blinking a few times to get use to the bright light, I discovered that either someone redocorated my room to all white, or I was in a hospital room.   
  
After receiving a sharp pain in my shoulder for moving, I figure the latter was probably right. Intaking a sharp breath, I seemed to have alerted Brad and Mark of my awakeness. They quickly put down their cards and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Dude, why didn't you tell us you were awake?" Brad inquirred while pressing the call nurse button.  
  
"You both were concentrating so hard at the game, I didn't want to disturb that once in a lifetime acheivement."   
  
"Ha ha," Brad replied slighty annoyed. Although, I did sense a slight relieveness to his voice. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been hit by a truck."   
  
"Well, you almost look it," Brad retorted.  
  
"I've been shot. What's your excuse?"  
  
Before Brad could make any sort of reply, a nurse walked into the room. I gave him a sly smirk as he glared at me. I then turned my attention to the nurse as she started talking. "Hello Randy. I see you decided to join us today. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Relatively ok, but I sense that's only becuase I got pain killers in me. Although, my shoulder does feel uncomfortable."  
  
The nurse smiled a bit and continued checking over the machines and finally his bandages. "Well, everything seems to be ok. I've adjusted the pain killers. You'll be feeling the affect in a moment or two. Don't over-do yourself, and get some rest."  
  
I tried my best to nod, at least I hoped it looked like a nod. THe pain killer sure was strong. I could already feel myself sliping back into unconsciousness. That's when I remembered Katie. "Hey Brad, is Katie alright?"  
  
"Yeah, mom and dad are talking to her now. They should be back soon."  
  
Trying as hard as I could, I mumbled a reply. My eyelids suddenly got real heavy and before I knew it I was slowly drifting back to sleep. However, it wasn't before I heard Mark say something about mom and dad coming down the hall with Katie. I guess I'll just have to catch them the next time I wake up. 


	6. The one where two cops show up

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait! Will you guys ever forgive me?? I was suffering from a really bad case of writers block. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to fill in this chapter! I'm still not too happy with the outcome, but I guess it's better than before. Once again I am really sorry! :)   
  
BTW: THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! And thanks to those who have been reading without reviewing. As long as you're reading, I don't mind you not reviewing. :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Jill, Tim and Katie walked into the room with Katie finishing up some cookies. Katie had tear stains on her face, but she looked somewhat less haunted.   
  
"Did he wake up yet?" Jill asked in anticipation.  
  
"He was up for a couple of minutes, but the nurse gave him some pain killers and he fell back asleep," Mark explained.  
  
Katie went up to Brad and sat down on his lap. "Hey Kates, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and mommy and daddy had a talk. I'm better now."  
  
"That's good." Brad then just sat there holding onto Katie, glad that she was alright and hoping Randy pulled through ok also.   
  
Mark grouped up the cards again and suggested a game to help ease everyone's fear and anticipation. After much friendly arguing, they all decided to play a game of Crazy Eight. It was also something Katie knew how to play.   
  
Many games later with Katie in the lead by winning the most games, the Taylors decided to stop for the night and get something to eat. Brad and Mark offered to grab something for everyone from the local resturant across the street. The hospital food just wasn't very appealing and they feared they'd all end up in here if they ate it. After Brad, Mark and Katie, who begged to go, left, the rest of the family sat around Randy's bed in silence.   
  
Moments later, a quiet groan escaped Randy's lips. Jill rushed to his side and started to murmuring words of encouragement to Randy. Suddenly blue eyes stared up at her. "Mom?"  
  
"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked while pushing locks of hair away from his face.  
  
"I'm fine mom. Just a little tired and sore yet, but I'm sure that won't last for too long. Well, the tired part anyway," Randy replied while smiling up at his mom to reassure her.  
  
Jill smiled down at her son while thinking how someone as sweet and caring as Randy could end up in such a predictament. "I'm glad you're ok. You had everyone so worried," Jill responded getting emotional.  
  
"It's ok mom. I'm fine now. Nothing is gonna happen now." Randy tried to ease his mom's fear. Jill smiled down at him and excused herself to go wash her face. Tim looked over to Randy, giving him a sympathatic smile.   
  
"So, dad, when do you think I can get outta here?"  
  
"In a hurry? You haven't even got to the best part yet."  
  
"Dad, it's a hospital. There is no such thing as a 'best part'."  
  
Tim gave his son a sly smile before replying, "Then you obviously haven't met the nurses yet."   
  
Randy, knowing where his dad was going, rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock dissapointment. Just then, Brad, Mark, and Katie came strolling into the room with take out bags. Katie, noticing Randy was up, quickly rushed to his side accidently bumping his injured shoulder.   
  
"Sorry," she replied seeing Randy wince.  
  
"It's ok. Just be more careful. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I was scared when they took you away and they wouldn't let me go with you. Then I went to sleep and woke up here."   
  
Giving his little sister a big hug, or as big as he could with an injured shoulder, Randy once again told her how glad he was she didn't get hurt. Just then Jill came walking back up the his bed.   
  
For the next couple of hours, the family talked amongst themselves quietly enjoying eachothers company. Suddenly two guys in suits showed up knocking on the room's door. Tim and Jill stepped out of the room to talk with them so as not to scare the kids.   
  
"Can I help you?" Tim asked.  
  
"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. I'm Det. Hamil and this is my partner Det. Rodriguez," they all shook hands in greeting. "We understand your son and daughter were involved in the robbery yesterday. We're wondering if they would feel up to giving a statement now. The sooner we get it the better it will be for the both of them as well as the rest of your family."  
  
"Well...I...um," Jill, completely forgetting that this had to happen sooner or later, was momentarily at a loss for words.   
  
Tim sensed his wife's shock and quickly helped her out. "I think it would be best if you could come back tomorrow to get their statements. That way we could talk to them about it to help ease their fears."   
  
Jill smiled up her husband with a look of approval. Sometimes Tim surprised her, and she was definitely glad he did so now. The Detectives agreed to come back tomorrow at one in the afternoon. They said their goodbyes and Jill, with Tim following, headed back into the room.   
  
The boys were all joking around while playing a game of Kings Corner. Katie was curled up against Randy laying on his good arm, which was really limiting his playing ability with the cards. Tim and Jill stood back to quietly watch while being slightly amused at Randy trying to put cards down.He was refusing Brad or Marks help for fear they would cheat and look at his cards.   
  
Jill, noticing Randy's fatigue, told the boys it was time to put the cards away so he could rest. Surprisingly, no one argued with her. "Boys, I want you to take Katie home so she can get a real nights sleep as well as you two. Get her cleaned up right away and put her to bed. She can have a little snack before hand if she's hungry." Jill gently woke Katie up and gave her a hug and kiss as did Tim. They said their goodbyes to eachother and walked out the door.   
  
"What those cops want?" Randy inquired. Seeing their surpised expressions he quickly explained, "I could tell by their suits and the fact they had guns that they were cops."  
  
"They just wanted to let you know that they were going to need your statement. They said they'd be here tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry, your father and I will be here with you and Katie."  
  
Randy nodded in acknowledgement. He wanted to sort this all out in his head, but found his eyelids starting to droop. Jill, seeing this, told him to get some rest and to stop fighting it. He nodded somewhat in response. "Goodnight mom and dad."  
  
"Goodnight sweetie," Jill replied with a kiss to the forehead.  
  
"'Night son."   
  
As Randy drifted off to sleep for the night, the EKG alarms went off. Suddenly the room was filled with a burst of commotion as doctors and nurses filed into the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
TBC....  
  
A/n: I'm evil...I know. I just thought I would put some sort of action in here. The story was starting to get a little to dull for my taste. :) Hope you enjoyed! 


	7. The One where the Doc explains

BTW: An EKG, also known as EKC, is an Electrocardiogrpah. AKA the Heart monitor. Hope this helps to clearify it. :) If anything else confuses anyone, don't be afraid to ask. I'll try my best to answer. :)   
  
Once again, MANY MAJOR THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! It is so appreciated! :)  
Ch. 7  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brad, Mark, and Katie were just about to enter the elevator when they heard a nurses voice come over the PA system. ~Attention Dr. Sanderson. You have a patient flatlining in room 403.~ Brad and Mark looked at eachother in shock upon recognizing their brothers room number. Brad quickly grabed Katie and then took off down the hall with Mark right behind him. They came to an abrubt halt just outside the door.   
  
Nurses, along with Dr. Sanderson, were surrounding Randy's bed. Tim was holding onto a near hystical Jill. She was shouting all kinds of questions wanting to know what was going on. Suddenly to everyone's amazement and with great relief, Randy jolted upright in his bed. Taking in his surroundings, his eyes grew wide with fright.  
  
"What's going on? What's that loud noise?" Randy inquired while putting his hands over his ears to block out the EKG alarm. Everyone stared in amazement at Randy. Finally, Dr. Sanderson snapped out of his trance and quickly turned the alarm off. "What's going on?" Randy repeated.   
  
Doctor Sanderson explained to Randy that the EKG monitor went off. After doing a quick check-up on him, he declared that Randy was in good condition given the circumstances.  
  
"Oh, thank God," Jill quickly rushed over wrapping her arms around Randy in a tight hug. "Are you sure you feel ok?" She asked making sure.  
  
"Yeah, mom. I'm fine, but I can hardly breathe."  
  
Quickly letting go of him, she looked at Randy with fear imprinted in her eyes. "Why? What's wrong? You're asthma isn't flaring up, is it?" She asked frantically.  
  
"No. It's nothing like that. You were just hugging me too tight."  
  
"Oh, sorry," she replied with slight guilt.   
  
Randy just shrugged his shoulders and told her it was ok. Turning to Dr. Sanderson, he asked why the alarms went off in the first place.   
  
Sanderson quickly went over the conections attached to Randy as well as the monitor. While this was going on the other nurses and doctors, realizing they were no longer needed, left the room. The rest of the Taylor clan filled in the area around the bed afterwards. "Well, I think I have found the cause to our false alarm. It appears this is the faulty machine that was suppose to have been sent out for repairs yesterday. The nurse must have mixed up the machines. I do appologize for this inconveinence," Sanderson explained.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Brad asked out of curiousity.  
  
"The wires all need to be reconnected and it's not getting all the power it should when opporating."  
  
"Wait, so you're saying this thing needs more power?" Tim asked with excitement in his words and his eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's what it needs, but I'm no mechanic," the Doc replied not liking the look on Tim's face.  
  
"Dad, the whole point of being in a hospital is to get better and not electrecuted in the process," Randy spoke up knowing where his dad was going with this.  
  
"Arrr, Argh," Tim grunted back with mock hurt and anger.  
  
The rest of the Taylors along with Dr. sanderson chuckled at the antics between the two. Finally, Dr. Sanderson left to look for another EKG machine leaving the family to talk amongst themselves.   
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: I know, it's short. I just thought you guys would love to be lifted up from that cliffhanger. Who knows when chapter 8 will get here. I'm terribly sorry for all these long waits in between chapters. Hope you enjoyed! LaterZ! 


	8. The one with no title

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own or am in any way affiliated with Warner Bother's Bugs & Daffy Show.  
  
A/N: Once again thanx for all the reviews!! I love you guys so much!   
I've also been asked where Lauren was in all this. For this story she is away in Costa Rica. Randy didn't win the contest and the other kid that originally won in the show didn't back out of it or get sick or whatever it was that caused him not to be able to go. Enjoy!  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
Ch. 8  
  
After the new Elecrocardiograph was brought in and hooked up, the family once again said goodnight to Randy as they headed home for the night. Randy closed his eyes as the day's events plagued his mind. Hoping tomorrow will be less eventful, he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Early the next morning, Tim, Jill and Katie arrived at the hospital. They headed up to Randy's room with a veggie breakfast for him, knowing he hated hospital food.  
  
The three mad it to Randy's room and upon seeing he wasn't awake quietly entered. Jill set the food on the table and went to adjust the blankets to better cover Randy. At this slight movement, Randy started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he noticed who was in the room.  
  
"Hey," he said groggily.  
  
"Hi Randy!" Katie exclaimed a little too loud while climbing onto the bed.  
  
"Mornin' son."  
  
"Good morning Randy. How are you feeling?" His mom asked.  
  
"Better. Still a little stiff and sore, but then I was shot so I guess that's to be expected," Randy explained trying to lighten the mood some. It worked sort of. It did bring a small smile to his parents, but Katie didn't seem to see the humor in his statement. Randy just squeezed her hand in comfort to let her know he was there and would never leave her.  
  
The rest of the morning passed with the four of them playing card games and watching cartoons on TV. Katie was telling Randy how she had to go back to school on Monday since today was Thursday and there was no point in going back this week. Before noon, they were intrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Detectives Hamil and Rodriguez showed up just as promised. They didn't want to seperate the kids, but they thought it best so as to get an accurate statement from each persons point of view. Det. Hamil showed Katie and Jill to an empty room they could use to get Katie's statement. Det. Rodriguez stayed behind with Randy and Tim.   
  
Not long after, maybe a half an hour, Hamil and the two Tayloretts joined the other three back in Randy's room. Katie quickly went up to Randy and attached herself to his good arm. Randy sqeezed her hand in reassurance.   
  
Hamil and Rodriguez spoke quietly to Jill and Tim just outside the doorway. They explained that since the robber was DOA, that neither of the kids would need to testify or be in any court sessions. They also explained how whatever's left of the robbers life insurance money after his bills and other expenses get paid, will be put into two bank accounts. One for Randy and the other for Katie. They will be able to have access to that money once they turn eighteen.   
  
Once the minny conferance was done, they said their goodbyes as the two detectives left. Jill and Tim walked back into the room to explain to Randy and Katie the news about the money and court. Just then the nurse came in to bring Randy his lunch and to check over his bandages. Once she was sure everything was ok, she said goodbye to the family and went on her way.  
  
After Randy ate his lunch, Jill and Tim took Katie to go and get some lunch and stop by the house to wait for the boys before coming back. This way, Randy could get some more rest to help the healing process. Randy drifted off to sleep not even five minutes after they left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC......  
  
2nd A/N: Sorry it's so short and took forever to update. Did I forget to mention how much of a procrastinator/slacker I am? :D   
  
3rd A/N: The thing about the life insurance being given to the victims I totally made it up. I don't know how the victims get compensation after something like this especialy when the robber ends up dead. If you do know, feel free to smack me upside the head and let me know. :D 


	9. The one with the Surprise!

Chapter Disclaimer: (This is the real chapter it should be in. Oops. Hehe) I do not own or am in any way affiliated with Warner Bother's Bugs & Daffy Show. I am using the show's title without permission and am making no profit from it.   
  
A/N: Thanx for all the wonderful reviews!! Here's your monthly update. Anyone else notice I've been updating on the 30th of each month. Almost like clockwork. Hehe. Well, except for that time it took two months. *BG*  
  
Ch. 9  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Randy was up early watching Saturday Morning cartoons. Really, what else is on early on Saturdays? Besides, we all got to entertain our inner child sometime. After the Bugs & Daffy show was over, he flipped through the channels to find something else. Giving up he turned off the TV and threw the remote on the beside table. Just then a candy striper came by with his breakfast.   
  
"Good morning," she greeted cheerly.  
  
"'Morning. What's on the menu today?" He asked while adjusting his bed into more of a sitting position.  
  
"Well, since you are a vegetarian, we have a nice fresh Tomato Salad. And of course a glass of orange juice for your beverage," she replied while setting up the tray on the table.   
  
"Mmm..must be the hospital's version of gourmet cooking," Randy joked. "Thanks."   
  
The candy striper smiled and left the room leaving Randy to his meal. Randy took his time eating so as not to upset his stomach. The pain killers sometimes made him nauseus and he didn't want to up chuck what just went   
  
down. He finished his meal and pushed the table away. An orderly came by and took the tray away. Just then his parents, along with his three siblings, arrived.  
  
They all took there turns in greeting each other and Katie silently crawled next to Randy. Before the family could start any conversation, Dr. Sanderson walked into the room.   
  
"Good Morning everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," He greeted nodding to everyone. They all returned the greeting. "I've got some good news this morning. After Randy's physical therapy session yesterday, we ran more tests and took some more x-rays," the doctor explained.   
  
By now he had everyone's attention. "The tests have come back and it appears everything is coming along excellent. In fact as long as nothing comes up in the next twenty-four hours, Randy will get to go home tomorrow."  
  
Randy visibly relaxed and let out a breath, along with everyone else in the room, he didn't realize he was holding. He was glad he would finally be getting out of the hospital.   
  
"Of course he will still have to come in for his therapy classes once a week," he continued after he let the other news sink in.   
  
"Thank you Dr. Sanderson," Jill replied while shaking his hand. Tim did the same.   
  
Sanderson returned the gesture and after saying goodbye left the room.   
  
Jill turned to address the others, "Well that's good news. I'm sure you are going to be glad to get out of here," she said to Randy.   
  
"The sooner the better," Randy said cheerfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunday Afternoon  
  
Jill entered the room with a bag in hand. "Afternoon Randy," she greeted him while giving him a slight hug and kiss on the cheek. "I've brought you your clothes," she handed him the bag.   
  
"Thanks." Randy got up and headed to the bathroom to change out of the hospital gown.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"I'm not incapable of dressing myself mom."  
  
Minutes later, Randy came out fully dressed and sat down on the bed. Jill insisted on helping him put the sling back on his arm. All the cards and get well balloons were already at home curtousy of his brothers yesterday. The only thing he had with him was the stuffed bear Brad gave to Katie who inturn gave it to him.   
  
Doctor Sanderson walked into the room and greeted the two occupants near the bed. Directing his attention to Randy he told him the results. "Good news. Your tests came back and everything is A-Ok. You shoulder is healing quite nicely and with the therapy, you should have full use of it by the end of the month. Just don't over exert yourself," he warned.   
  
"You've been a great patient Randy. In fact the best one I've had all year," Dr. Sanderson continued.   
  
"Thanks. I do try," Randy joked, although he did blush slightly from the positive remark.   
  
Dr. Sanderson smiled as Randy tried hiding his embarassment. "Behave yourself now and don't get caught in any more trouble. I don't want to see you back here for at least a year," he joked.   
  
After the release forms were all signed, Randy was pushed to the exit in a wheel chair. When asked about this, all he got in response was 'hospital policy'.   
  
Jill pulled up to the house and they got out of car. From the outside, the house looked empty as if no one was home. Randy looked questionly at Jill, but she just shruged it off.   
  
Entering the house they were greeted with a crowd of people shouting "Surprise!". Randy smiled as he looked over the guests. His family, Wilson and a couple friends from school were all standing in the room welcoming back Randy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The evening came to an end. The last of the guests filed out the door after saying their good-byes and thanks. Randy plopped down on the sofa in exhaustion. Katie was on the other end already asleep.   
  
"Why don't you go ahead and turn in for the night. We'll clean up the mess," Jill suggested.   
  
"Are you sure? I can help if you want."  
  
"No you go ahead son. The party was for you, we'll clean up the mess," Tim insisted.   
  
Randy got up, said good night and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Afterwards he headed down to his room. Within moments of laying down, he fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO FOLKS!!! Hope you're still enjoying! LaterZ! 


	10. The one with the ending!

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!!! Ten chapters in 11 months. Almost a year!! Wow. I bet you are all glad you won't have to wait around anymore. ;)   
  
The idea for the begining of this chapter came from MidnightLoner's review. Thanx! *G*  
  
Chapter 10 and Epilogue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Randy looked around the huge colorless room. He didn't know where he was or how he even got here. He began walking towards the end hoping to find an exit. Halfway there he was stopped in his trackes by a voice he knew all to well.   
  
"Hey boy. Remember me?"  
  
Randy quickly turned around and came face to face with the robber from the bank. "It can't be. Yo..you're dead," Randy stuttered with fear.   
  
Chuckling evily, the robber advanced towards Randy.   
  
Randy took off towards the end of the room. Up ahead he could see a small window. Hoping it would be big enough for him to fit through, he sprinted even faster. Behind him he could hear pounding as the robber chased him.   
  
Coming up to the window, he growled in frustration as he noticed the window was not quite big enough for him. Turning around he expected to see the face of the robber, however, the only thing that greeted him was complete emptyness.   
  
Looking over the room, Randy wondered where the guy could've gone. Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream coming from behind him that sounded just like his sister. Turning around he peered out the window and the sight that greeted him chilled him to his bones.   
  
Katie was being held up in the air by the collar of her shirt. The robber's gun was jammed right in her side. Katie glanced over at the window and began pleading for her life and for Randy to help her.  
  
Randy banged on the glass and demanded that he let Katie go. Watching in utter horror as the events played out right in front of him, Randy started smashing his elbow through the glass to break it. Just as he finally cracked the glass, a loud bang peirced into his eardrums.   
  
On the other side of the glass, the robber let go of a bleeding Katie and began laughing in evil glee. Randy stared in shock and screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Randy sat up in bed and gasped for air. Taking in ragged breaths, he took in his surroundings. Noticing the familar blankets, desk, chairs and books of his room, he began to relax some.   
  
He layed back down and tried to fall back asleep. After tossing and turning for nearly an hour, he got up. The clock on his night stand was glowing 3:34 in the morning. He left his room and headed upstairs. Half way up, he heard the door slowly begin to open. Flashes of his nightmare came back and glued him to the spot with fright.   
  
The door was pushed open all the way and Randy closed his eyes waiting for the impending doom.   
  
"Randy?"  
  
Opening his eyes, he slowly let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Katie? What are you doing up?"   
  
"I had a bad dream. You died," she expalined with a trembling voice and on the brink of tears.  
  
Randy walked the few more steps to Katie and wrapped his arm around her. "Oh Katie, it's ok. I'm alright," he told her trying to hold his own fears in check.  
  
He lead her over to the couch. Grabbing the blanket off the back, he wrapped her up in it while she layed her head on his good shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No. It's too scary," she mumbled into the blanket.  
  
"If you talk about it, it'll help it be less scary," he assured her.  
  
After a moment of silence, she slowly began telling Randy what happened in the dream. Frightenly enough, it was near identical to the one Randy had. Katie finished her story with barely enough control over her emotions.   
  
"Oh Katie. It's ok. Nothing will ever hurt you, I promise," he consoled. Katie could no longer hold in the tears and they came rushing down as Randy held onto her.   
  
Katie's sobs became less and was replaced by hiccups. Soon the only noise coming from Katie was soft even breathing as she succumbed to sleep. Randy soon followed and that's where they remained the rest of the night into the morning.   
  
When Tim and Jill came down to start breakfast, they discovered Randy and Katie still laying on the couch fast asleep. Not wanting to wake them, they quietly got breakfast ready.  
  
Randy was the first of the duo to slowly wake up. He heard murmured voices coming from the kitchen and tried to sit up. However, something or rather someone was pinning him to the sofa.   
  
Katie started to stir from the movement and came awake. She glanced around her surroundings and looked up at Randy who was looking at her. She smiled in greeting and stretched out her muscels.   
  
Tim noticed the movement across the room and called out a 'Good morning' to them.  
  
"Hey," Randy replied in a sleep filled voice.  
  
"Morning mommy and daddy!" Katie greeted way to awake for Randy's taste.   
  
Katie headed to the kitchen to grab some food, while Randy straightened out the blanket on the sofa before heading into the kitchen.  
  
The rest of Randy's day was spent relaxing and catching up on missed assignments. As he sat at his desk, his gaze wandered over to where a picture of him and Lauren was standing. He smiled and pushed his books aside and replaced them with a pen and paper. Thinking over the events of the past few days, he slowly began his letter to her.   
  
~*~Epilogue:~*~  
  
It's been nearly a month since the robbery. The Taylor household was once again back to it's normal self. Well, as normal as a place can get with something blowing up practically every week.   
  
Randy was back at school and in another week he'd be free of the sling on his arm. Katie's nightmares began to fade and she was only sneaking downstairs to Randy's room once a week instead of every night.   
  
"Hey Randy, you got a letter from Lauren," Mark said while tossing the letter in Randy's direction on the couch.   
  
"Thanks." He tore the envelope opened and read the three page letter. Coming to the last paragraph, a huge grin filled his face. Tim walked in and having seen the look asked what it was for. "Lauren's coming home in two weeks," he replied.  
  
Tim nodding knowingly and headed back into the garage. Moments later the lights flickered followed by a yelp of pain from the otherside of the door.  
  
Randy rolled his eyes and smiled. ~Yup. Things were definitely back to normal,~ he thought to himself.   
  
THE END!!!  
  
So... the ending sux but we have finally come to an end of this fic. I hope you all ejoyed it and if not, please let me know what it was you didn't like.   
  
Take Care!! LaterZ!  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'd like to thank the following people for their wonderful reviews which kept me motivated to not give up on this fic.   
  
At ff.net:  
  
Jen  
  
Lulu  
  
Pissed off Poet  
  
KoolKat21  
  
LenniluvsBrain  
  
Kuroi Shi  
  
MaybeI'llUpdateSoon (Love your pen name by the way. lol)  
  
Baxxie  
  
MidnightLoner (Once again thanx for that idea! *BG*)  
  
Doyles-always  
  
Spacemonkey  
  
Sarah  
  
Kitty  
  
aims80  
  
Alfuegy210   
  
And anyone new that will review this chapter!   
  
Through e-mail/my website:  
  
Ruthie (I'm glad you enjoyed this fic!)   
  
There was another girl, but I forgot her name! I'm really sorry. If you're reading this, please drop me a line and I'll add you up here. :) I may have forgotten your name, but I'll never forget your great reviews.   
  
THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE!!! Especially considering I said you didn't have to review. Hmmm..Reverse Psychology really does work. ;) hehe Take care! 


End file.
